The Summer Ball
by bella orchid
Summary: COMPLETEDracoHermioneHarry triangle fic. Won GOLD in the challenge at FN. 7th year, Hermione's nightly liasons with Draco are discovered. Who will she take to the ball? Who will Hermione choose in the end?
1. ONE

**Untitled**

Written in reply to Challenge #2 at FN

****

_Chapter 1.___

His lips were soft but firm against hers.  His tongue swept, seeking entrance, and obligingly her mouth opened beneath his.  Each loving the incredible sensations that were rippling through their bodies.  She emitted a barely audible moan, a tiny purr of enjoyment from the depth of her throat and he smiled against her mouth, something surging through his veins at the knowledge he was creating this reaction.  His hands moved up and tangled loosely in her curls, stroking them, running them through his fingers.  Her hands clasped around his neck, and then one hand traced his jaw line, her fingertip trailing lightly along, grazing the flawless skin.  Mind reeling from the intense heat of her lips, the dizzy feeling the lack of oxygen was having on her, and the phenomenons he was producing with his mouth, she drew away.  

Hermione Granger gazed down, taking in the sight, although it was now oddly familiar it never ceased to astonish her.  Draco Malfoy stared back at her.  His ice blonde hair was tousled, the natural curls, usually restrained by gel, were free and tumbled across his face, tickling his eyes and giving him an almost angelic appearance.  His slate grey eyes were radiating an intense mixture of passion, lust and an underlying, and as yet, unrecognisable emotion.  The porcelain complexion, the chiselled cheekbones, the full lips, Hermione couldn't suppress a smile.  He was undeniably beautiful.  It scared her.  He looked so perfect and faultless.  Yet she knew the boy underneath was anything but.

Draco Malfoy's eyes took in the girl hovering above him, her glossy, chestnut hair fell in loose curls to the small of her back, at this moment a few were brushing enticingly against his jumper.  Her peaches and cream skin had acquired two rosy flushes on the apple of her cheeks.  He lingered for a moment on her lips, thinking idly how incredible they felt when they were on his own, then his gaze flicked up to connect with hers.  Chocolate brown bored into glacial grey.

"Time to go," Hermione said quietly,

"Walking out on me?" He asked, arching a silvery eyebrow.  Hermione frowned at him,

"Seems so," she retorted, rising slowly and purposely off the sofa.

"Stay..." Draco reached for her hand.  A fleeting look of longing sped across her face.

"I can't, Harry will wonder where I am,"

Draco eyes iced over, he dropped his grip and set his jaw.

"Oh shit," he drawled his voice retaining its cold tone, which recently was rarely directed at Hermione.  She flinched, then regained herself and scowled at him.

"We've been through this.  We're friends – just friends," 

"Mmm," Draco muttered sounding utterly unconvinced.  Hermione glared at him,

"What's that mean?" she snapped angrily.

"Come on, you think I can't tell?  You're with him day in day out, you flirt, you constantly touch him, you're endless private jokes –!" Draco yelled, red patches flaring on his cheekbones.  Hermione stared at him,

"Why do you care Draco? This –," she gestured between them, "– was meant to be fun!  Nothing serious – you always told me that!" she said her voice shaking with anger.  There was a loaded pause.

"I.  Don't. Care." Draco said slowly, "Do what you want," he said, and spinning around he strode out of the room they were in.  Hermione gaped after him, _what the hell?_ She thought frustratedly, running a hand through her hair.  Angrily she grabbed her robe and slippers and sped out of the door.  Draco wasn't in sight, and listening intently Hermione couldn't hear his footsteps either, deciding against attempting to find him, she turned resolutely and carefully shut the door behind her and set off down the corridor.   

Creeping along Hermione ran through the argument in her mind, she let out an irritated huff as she came to Draco's departing sentence, instantly a loud miaow made her freeze.  She stood perfectly still, and terrified.  _Stupid, stupid she berated herself in her mind, she hadn't been paying attention to her footsteps, over confident in her stealth abilities after her endless night time crawls she'd now attracted Mrs Norris, which meant Filch wasn't far behind.  She had paused right in the centre of a hallway, Mrs Norris had rounded the corner at the end, and Hermione stared helplessly in the only possible direction, a dead end.  She crept to the end and pressed herself into the shadows and watched Mrs Norris' yellow eyes observe her blankly.  Filch's footsteps echoed closer, he would round the corner any second now and catch her, could he withdraw her Head Girl status? She wondered absently.  She saw the toe of Filch's brown leather shoe appear around the corner, she squeezed her eyes shut, and felt someone slide in front of her and something brush her hair lightly. _

 She opened her mouth to scream, but a large hand immediately smothered it, as Filch stood at the end of the hallway squinting into the gloom, Hermione felt a pair of lips at her ear and a familiar voice whispered almost inaudibly,

"It's me.  Stay still." Hermione relaxed, it was Harry and his trusty invisibility cloak.  His hand dropped from her mouth and lightly clasped her hand, starting slowly; he began to lead her down the hallway.  They moved painfully gradually, halting every few seconds.

"Where are they, my pretty?" Filch cooed to his scrawny cat.  Mrs Norris mewed, her blank eyes swivelling around and fixing on Harry and Hermione.  Harry was squashed against the clammy stone wall; Hermione was pressed against his chest.  Harry was trying hard not to think about the feel of her body against his, and to concentrate on getting out of the hallway.  Hermione stared in horror at Mrs Norris; her unblinking yellow eyes were fixed on them.  Swallowing Hermione moved her hand slowly to her pocket, careful not to rustle the cloak, she drew out her wand.  Glancing up the hall at the distance they had already moved she spotted a broken quill lying on the stone slabs.  She raised her wand and just as Filch spoke another croaked question at Mrs Norris, she whispered,

"Wingardiom leviosa..." the quill rose off the floor, Hermione snaked her free hand to clutch Harry's to signal her plan.  Counting down in her head Hermione gulped then flicked her wand.  The quill fell to the floor with a clatter and Mrs Norris' eyes flitted to it, as it bounced, the cat pounced and Filch shot after her fumbling around at the end of the hall.  Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and they slipped around the corner, and then set off speedily away down the corridor.

Eventually they reached a heavy oak door upon which a large bronze plaque glittered; _Head Boy & Girl Quarters.  With a sigh of relief Hermione muttered,_

"Fluffy," and she and Harry fell into their small common room in exhaustion.  They collapsed into plush armchairs around the small fire which had roared into life as soon as they entered the room.  Hermione avoided Harry's gaze for as long as possible, until he cleared his throat meaningfully. 

"So," he said raising his eyebrows at her.  Hermione decided to play for time,

"So what?" 

At her reply Harry let out a snort that sounded like a mingle of amusement and anger.

"Aren't you going to tell me where you've been, that was such a pressing issue you couldn't tell me _and that made you almost get caught by Filch?" said Harry trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.  Hermione swallowed, she couldn't lie to him, he always knew anyway._

"Yeah, thanks for that.  Good job you were there," she said smiling briefly, Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm always there for you.  You know that," he said quietly, Hermione jumped up from her chair.

"I better be getting to bed – lessons tomorrow and all that –!" she said quickly, heading for the mini staircase that led to her room.  Harry caught her wrist and pulled her around.

"Hermione." He said looking hard at her, she wilted under his emerald gaze, tiredly she flopped onto the sofa, and Harry left his chair to sit beside her.

"Okay..." Hermione said taking a deep breath, "I was with Draco."

"Malfoy?" Harry said in confusion, Hermione resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, _how many other Draco's do you know?_

"Yes,"

"Why?" He asked.  Hermione flinched, and here was the problem.  She couldn't muster the courage to say it outright, instead she met his eyes.  Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You – Malfoy –?" he stuttered in disbelief, Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes," she replied, reaching out to touch Harry's hand.  He tugged it free absently, staring at her as if he didn't recognise her.

"But – I thought, me and you..." he gestured vaguely between them; Hermione swallowed and tried to will down the tears that were springing in her eyes.  She had two options, to run away and leave an awkward situation behind her till morning or try and turn the state of affairs into a more positive light.  She'd have to deal with Harry.  She decided on the latter, after a second's contemplation, after all, she didn't need Draco.  It had been fun.  But fun was it, the first stolen kiss had been such a shock, a jolt to the system, and that had led to the peculiar relationship, comprising of passionate and heated exchanges in empty classrooms or the room of requirement.  _It was an experience, Hermione told herself, _everyone loved a bad boy, right? _But it had got a little too deep that evening, lost the blithe quality and added a huge sledge load of problems to her.  Gulping again Hermione summoned a smile and decided to overlook Harry's indistinct gesture that represented their hazy relationship._

"Okay.  Harry." She began holding his hand within her two, "It was just – a thing, you know?"  Harry nodded not understanding a tiny bit.

"It was after I broke up with Justin, I was really upset and Draco was being a prat as usual – but it just went funny – and we kissed." She said distractedly, Harry frowned. 

"So tonight.  When I saw you were missing.  When I worried for half an hour before coming to find you.  When I rescued you from Filch, you'd just been with Malfoy... curing his sexual frustration!" Harry said angrily.  Hermione felt something in her stomach twinge at that, if the conversation hadn't been so serious it would have been funny.  She nodded then caught herself,

"No.  Well... we had a fight.  It's over, whatever 'it' was." She said quietly.  Harry took a deep breath and seemed to be struggling with something.  Eventually he pulled her towards him.

"Are you okay?" 

Hermione nodded bleakly and let him pull her into his arms.  He rocked her for a few minutes before releasing her.

"I better go to bed..." Hermione said with a tiny grin at him, "Thank you Harry," she added planting a quick kiss on his cheek, before darting away up the stairs and into her room.


	2. TWO

**Chapter 2.******

Hermione woke the next morning and it took her a few minutes to recall the previous night's events.  When her brain de-fogged a little, she groaned and rolled over under her duvet and pulled her pillow over her head.  Minutes later it was yanked off.

"Morning!" Harry chirped at her, grinning widely.  Hermione gaped at him then overcoming her shock at his cheerful mood she grinned back.

"Morning," she yawned, "Now go away..." she said pushing at him with her feet, trying to dislodge him from the edge of her bed.  He chuckled and shook his head.

"Breakfast in a few minutes, c'mon." he said grabbing her, wrapped up in a bundle of sheets and quilts and carrying her bodily to the bathroom that adjoined their bedrooms.  He plonked her unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Have a shower, and meet me in the common room."  He said shutting the door as he left the bathroom.  Hermione wrinkled her nose at him as the door snapped close then hopped up and shed her pyjamas before jumping into the shower.  She emerged minutes later, feeling refreshed and oddly perky.  Last nights argument with Draco seemed like a distant memory and the numerous nightly meetings before that even more distant.  She towel dried her hair and headed back into the bedroom where she scrambled into her uniform, carrying her robes under her arm she sprinted down the staircase to Harry.

She cocked her head at him.

"So – last night," she said tentatively.  

"I don't want to think about it. Or talk about it," he said simply.  Hermione shrugged.

"That's okay with me," she said with a grin.  Harry beamed at her.

"Good," he said, suddenly leaping towards her and scooping her up in a fireman's lift.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, wriggling and kicking her legs wildly.  Harry guffawed loudly and pushed open the door before setting off at a fast, galloping pace towards the entrance hall where they met Ron each morning.  Hermione screamed the whole way down, trying desperately to maintain her modesty, by using one of her hands to hold down her skirt, while the other whacked at Harry's head.

"LET ME DOWN!" She shouted, feeling him come to a halt.

"Alright Ron?" Harry greeted his friend with a grin,

"Morning Harry," Ron replied before poking his head behind him and looking at the flustered and very much upside down Hermione.

"Morning 'Mione," he added sniggering.  Hermione flailed a fist in his direction.

"Ron! RON! Let me down; don't let him take me in there like this! RON!" she howled, as Harry started up again, ambling towards the doors.  Ron shot Hermione an apologetic grin,

"Sorry," he said before throwing them open.  Harry bounded down the gap between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, Hermione bouncing on his back as he went.  There was a loud chorus of cheers, whoops and applause and Harry waved and bowed, making Hermione wobble precariously.  Grinning he set her down on the bench then slid into a seat next to her.  Bright red, she smoothed her hair, and slid, mortified down until her nose was level with her cereal bowl.

"Harry!" She hissed.  He grinned at her.

"Mmm?"

"Payback for last night?" she muttered grumpily.  Harry chuckled.

"Not initially, but I suppose it could be," he agreed with a shrug.  Ron frowned, and swallowed a huge mouthful of bacon.

"What happened last night?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows at the pair of them, "I knew you two got up to stuff in that Headquarters place!" he said gleefully.  Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't bother to correct him, it was better Ron thought that than knew she'd been meeting Draco Malfoy.

"Well who can resist a girl as tempting as 'Mione?" Harry joked tweaking her cheek.  Hermione pushed him away laughing.  She took a gulp of orange juice and stood up.

"I've got to pick up my potions book from the library.  I'll meet you two in the dungeon," she said, swinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her robes.  "It's _boiling isn't it!" she commented as she rolled them into a ball and stuffed them in her satchel.  Ron nodded._

"Well it _is nearly summer," he pointed out, glancing up at the ceiling which was a bright turquoise blue, mimicking the outside weather of strong sunshine._

"Haha." Hermione said sarcastically, whacking him around the head with her hand.  "So you two decided who you're taking to the Leaving Ball tomorrow?" she asked.  Harry grinned.

"Yep," He replied confidently.

"Oh yes?" Hermione asked.

"You," said Harry promptly.  Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

"I don't remember you asking," she said indignantly.  Harry laughed,

"Will you come with me Hermione?" he asked a mock solemn look on his face as his eyes twinkled.

"I'll think about it," she told him coolly, she looked at Ron.

"Ron?"

"Mmm?" He muttered, going bright red.

"Who are you taking?" She asked again.

"Uh... well – that is – uh – Hermione! Don't you have a book to get or something?" he said finally.  Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, and then glanced at her watch.  She yelped and dashed towards the doors.

Hermione sidled into the dungeon at the end of a line of Slytherins and sank into her seat next to Ron.  The morning had been sufficiently eventful to bar the fact that she had a lesson with Draco first thing from her mind, and now she was seated a mere two desks along from him.  She could practically feel the tension crackling in the air, and to add to that it wasn't just from herself and Draco but _Harry _as well.  Sighing she tuned her attention to the blackboard on which a long method had just appeared.  

_1/2oz lacewings_

Hermione pushed back her seat and got up to head towards the tray where the lacewings were set out.  Her hand dipped to take a pinchful when someone grasped her wrist, she swallowed the squeak that rose up her throat at the grip, and looked defiantly at Draco.  She could hear Snape bullying Neville a few inches behind her and she didn't dare catching his attention, so she raised her eyebrows questioningly at Draco.  In response he widened his slate grey eyes a fraction and slid a roll of parchment into her palm.  Hermione closed her fist around it, just as Pansy Parkinson drawled,

"Move it Granger, your holding up the line." 

Draco dropped her hand, and Hermione used her free hand to scoop a small sample of lacewings and tearing her eyes away from his unflinching stare she headed back to her bench.  As she sat down she noticed Harry watching her closely, his green eyes flashing dangerously.  She slid the note onto her laps and deposited the lacewings onto the desk.  

"Right," Ron said bracingly, "Lets see if we can get this one right shall we?" He and Harry began measuring the other ingredients meticulously.  Hermione dropped her gaze downwards and unrolled the tiny scrap of parchment.

_Tonight, your room.___

She frowned at it, and subconsciously turned it over.  That couldn't be all.  But it was.  

"Oi! Mione!" Ron said prodding her with his elbow,

"Uh – what?" she said distractedly.

"Is this right, for a figure of eight stir?" he asked splashing around in the cauldron with his wand.  Harry had looked up sharply at her reply was now craning to see into her lap, she moved the note out of sight and pressed her wand tip to it, feeling it curl into ashes between her fingertips.

"No that's not quite –!" she said glancing at his efforts, but her words were cut off by their cauldron emitting a loud explosion and soaking them, and the bench in their potion.

After an exhausting day, Hermione plodded along the hallway towards the door, with the beginnings of a headache.  

"Fluffy," she muttered tiredly, sloping into the room and shutting the door behind her.  Thankfully Harry wasn't in their sitting room, _oh, Quidditch practice_ she remembered vaguely.  Pressing a hand to her head she set of up the stairs to her bedroom.  Rubbing absently at her temple, she dropped her bags, shed her robes and flopped onto her bed.  She closed her eyes and immediately dropped off to sleep.  

A loud creak broke through her slumber and Hermione sat bolt upright in the gloom.  A shadowy figure was creeping towards her across the room.  She opened her mouth to yell, then as it passed through a beam of moonlight, she remember.  Draco.  Rubbing her eyes, she flicked her wand at her bedside lamp which flickered into life, illuminating the room with a soft golden glow.  She felt the end of her mattress depress with Draco's wait and instinctively drew her knees up to her chest.  She turned and looked at him expectantly.  He stared back at her in silence until Hermione huffed irritably,

"Well?" she said exasperatedly.

"Well what?" he retorted,

"Well – I assumed you came here for a reason Malfoy," Hermione snapped angrily.  

"I did." He answered.  Hermione glared at him,

"Care to enlighten me?" she said briskly, before answering in a flash of movement Draco had moved up the bed and kissed her.  Hard.  Hermione fell back against the pillows by the sheer force of the kiss, then angrily splayed her palms across his chest and pushed.  Draco rolled off her and landed with a thump on the floor.  He sat up pushing his hair out of his face,

"Bloody hell Hermione," he growled.  She glared furiously at him.

"What? You think that coming up here and springing me is going to make everything go back to how it was?" she said heatedly, "Not going to happen.  Now if you'll excuse me – I want some sleep." She added jumping off her bed and striding across the room to open the door.  He scrambled up and strode over to meet her.

"Hermione –," he began.

"Leave it Draco," she said tiredly, he shot her a look from beneath his eyelashes, then turned to go.

"WHAT THE – !" A loud voice yelled from right outside her door.  Hermione wrenched it fully open and stared at Harry who was stood, nose to nose with Draco.  Breathing hard, Harry tore his eyes away from Malfoy and looked at Hermione.

"I can't believe you." He hissed furiously.

"No – Harry.  It's not like that.  We were talking," she said desperately.  Draco hadn't moved he was stood stock still, his fists curled at his sides.  Harry took a few deep breaths through his nose and regarded her intently.  Then he turned slowly back to Draco.

"Get – out – of – here." He whispered menacingly.  Draco rolled his eyes at him, shot a lingering look at Hermione then pushed roughly past.  Hermione and Harry listened to his footsteps clattered down the stairs, through the common room and then heard the heavy door click shut.


	3. THREE

**Chapter 3.******

"Are you ready?" Harry's voice called through the keyhole into the bathroom.

"Almost," Hermione replied staring critically at her reflection. 

"I'll be downstairs,"

"Okay," she called back, twirling once again and eyeing the way her dress fell.  It was a deep cherry red, simple but elegant dress, it clung bodice like to her upper body before flaring out slightly over her hips and falling into a discreet trail.  She took a deep breath and left the bathroom, grabbing her wand from her bedside table she stowed it in her small bag and headed down the stairs.

"Woah..." Harry murmured as Hermione appeared from the top of the stairs and walked tantalisingly slowly towards him.  "Hermione, you look – beautiful," he said sincerely, his eyes travelling over the expanse of creamy skin revealed at the top of the dress, and up to her face which was smiling, her toffee eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Harry," she said quietly, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek lightly.  He grinned broadly and offered his arm.

"Lets get going," he said, leading her out of their room and down the hallways.  They walked through the entrance hall, following the swarm of people in brightly coloured dresses and Muggle tuxedos.  The crowd poured down the stone steps into the dusky, setting sunlit grounds, reared to the left then entered the dance floor.  Dumbledore had come up with the genius idea of holding the Leaver's Ball outside.  He had enclosed a rectangle of grass with enchanted cherry trees, whose blossom was drifting down from the branches and littering the ground beneath like soft pink snow.  In between two trees at the far end of the orchard was a stage, on which a band was setting up.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." Hermione breathed as in each tree, suddenly hundreds of fairies shimmered into light.  Harry nodded, and then pointed at a tree to their right.

"Look! There's Colin, c'mon." He dragged her over.  Colin Creevey stood beside a trellis arch, entwined with cream roses and ivy, behind him was his trusty camera, set upon a tripod.

"Hello Harry!" He grinned, "Hey Hermione – you look pretty."

"Thanks Colin," smiled Hermione, 

"Go on then you two, under the arch." Colin said gesturing at the roses.  Harry beamed at Hermione and pulled her under them.  Colin ducked under the black sheeting surrounding the back of his camera and yelled instructions to the couple.

"Left a little Hermione... Harry move your arm down a little – no not _that far down... okay ready? One... two... three...."_

A blinding flash and poof of smoke signalled the picture being taken; Colin threw back the cover and grinned.

"It's going to be great." He said confidently,

"Thanks Colin," Harry said grinning, Colin nodded,

"I'll be roaming around later to get some action shots and stuff –," he was cut off mid sentence by someone clearing their throat loudly.  Hermione, Harry and Colin stared at the person who had interrupted.

"Move it Potter you're holding up the line," Snarled Draco, Pansy Parkinson was hanging off his arm dressed in a ridiculously short and frilly pink dress, she sneered at Hermione who looked blankly back at her.  Colin muttered then ducked back under the black fabric, Harry scowled heavily at Draco's smirk.  Hermione wound her fingers into his and tugged lightly,

"Come on Harry," she said lightly, not even looking at Draco.  Harry ground his teeth then looked down at her and nodded.  They swept away and were stepped after a few steps by Professor McGonogall.

"Lovely picture, you two," she sniffed, motioning to the rose arch.  Harry grinned,

"Thanks Professor," he replied shooting an amused glance at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and towed him away; they had only moved a few more metres when Ron bounded up to them.  He grabbed Hermione and swung her round twice before setting her down and kissing her forehead.

"You look gorgeous 'Mione." He said, Hermione smiled,

"You too," she quipped.  He grinned, and then his eyes bulged in terror as a voice spoke from behind him,

"Ronald?" 

A girl emerged from behind him, dressed in a long, flowing midnight blue dress, her long blonde hair scooped away from her face.

"Luna?" Hermione gasped as Harry goggled at the girl from beside her.

"Oh – hello, Hermione." Luna said airily, smiling at her, "Hello Harry..." she added, and Hermione dug an elbow into Harry's ribs and he promptly shut his mouth, shot Ron an impressed look then greeted Luna.

"Hey, nice to see you."

Luna smiled vaguely at them then touched Ron's arm.

"Ronald, shall we get some drinks?" she asked, he nodded.

"See you later," he called over his shoulder to Hermione and Harry.  They watched the couple's retreating backs, Ron's hand resting on the small of Luna's back.  Harry shook his head lightly.

"That was... odd," he said finally,

"Hmm." Hermione murmured in reply, her attention somewhat distracted by a certain flash of blonde.  Tearing her eyes away from the back of Malfoy's head she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Shall we go dance?" She said brightly as the band started up a slow, opening song, and they wandered onto the already bustling clear section of grass that was the dance-floor.  Hermione melted into Harry's embrace, her head fitting snugly under his chin; they swayed in time with the music.  The sky was darkening but the cherry trees were still shedding their blossom, and it fluttered across the floor in the light evening breeze.  Harry dropped his head slightly, so his mouth was at Hermione's ear then whispered.

"Thank you for coming with me,"

"Thank you for asking me," Hermione replied smiling, "This is the perfect night to end it all isn't it," 

"It doesn't _all have to end," Harry said quietly, she felt her cheeks get hot,_

"– school I meant," she blurted, then shut her mouth stupidly.  

"I know Hermione – it's just..." Harry began softly but stopped abruptly as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Ron grinned, Harry chuckled and nodded, passing Hermione into his arms, "I'll go and get a drink," he said heading towards the laden food table.  Hermione smiled at Ron,

"Last dance we'll ever share at Hogwarts," 

"I know, sad isn't it? Ah well, we've still got all those lovely New Year parties at The Burrow," he said with a laugh.  After a few songs, Ron pulled back and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks for the dance Hermione, I better find Luna now," he squeezed her hand lightly, then struggled away through the swirling couples.  Hermione turned to leave the dance-floor when someone swept her into their exceptionally strong hold.

"Harry! I – oh," Her words died as she saw who she was dancing with.  She opened her mouth to speak but Draco beat her to it,

"I forgive you."

"You – uh – WHAT?" she said a lot more loudly than she had intended, causing several couples to look curiously in their direction, Lavender Brown draped over Seamus Finnagan stared at Hermione's partner and hissed,

"Hermione – what are you doing?"

Hermione forced a smile which turned out as more of a grimace,

"Oh, well, you know, time to move on from old hates, you know." She muttered through her bared teeth, Lavender raised her eyebrows then looked away.  "What did you say?" Hermione growled at Draco,

"I said – I forgive you." He replied composedly, Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and as she glared at him she didn't feel any of the simmering lust that he usually induced in her.  He looked so much like '_old Draco' his hair was slicked back, she missed the cherubic curls, his face was pale, the pink patches that were usually present when they were together were missing, Hermione swallowed._

"I don't remember doing anything to be forgiven for." She said in a deadly calm voice.  Draco shot her a look that said 'Yeah, right' then grinned as if she was joking,

"Alright, I know you're stubborn," he said, "You look fucking sexy tonight Granger," he murmured into her ear, letting his lips graze the skin below the lobe.  Hermione jerked back, she pulled herself out of his grip.

"Whatever we had – is over Draco, you know that." She hissed angrily.  Draco's eyes widened slightly, but he caught himself just in time, and narrowed them to slits.  He stared hard at her for a long minute, expecting her to wilt, to fly at him to hit or kiss him, not expecting her to softly whisper, "I'm sorry," and turn her back on him.

Hermione rushed away through the couples, and reached the edge of the dance-floor, spotting a deserted path she went to speed up it, when someone grabbed her arm.

"It's over Draco – I told you," she said, her voice cracking slightly.  She tried to wrench her arm free but the person spun her round and catching sight of him, she fell against his chest.

"I'm sorry Harry," she sniffed.  Harry's hand automatically smoothed her hair, and led her to sit down beneath on of the cherry trees.

"It's okay," he murmured, but Hermione pulled herself away from him and shook her head.

"No – it's not.  I hurt you, I hurt Malfoy, I hurt me." Hermione said, a tear trickling down her cheek, Harry cupped her face with his hand and brushed it away with his thumb.  Staring into her deep chocolate eyes, on instinct, impulse even, he moved tantalisingly slowly, his face nearing hers, his lips nearing hers, until they touched.  The kiss was light, their lips barely brushing, Harry opened his eyes and searched Hermione's questioningly – in answer, Hermione's hand stroked through his shiny raven hair, brushing out a few stray petals, then tangled in it, and pulled his mouth to hers.  His tongue swept her bottom lip, requesting entrance and instantly the kiss deepened, their tongues duelling, wanting to find out everything they didn't know about each other, the tiny secrets even best friends didn't share.  Harry's lips left her mouth and planted a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth to just below her ear.

"More than friends?" he whispered, Hermione grinned.

"More than friends." She agreed, kissing him again.

Later that night after endless dancing in the now pitch darkness punctured only by the sparkle of the fairies, glittering in the trees like fallen stars.  Hermione and Harry were wrapped together on the dance-floor, amongst the last couples to remain, many had left in tears – to sad about the end of their time at Hogwarts, many had left hand in hand to occupy the endless rosebushes around the back of the castle, but the ones that remained were dancing, or sitting around beneath the trees reminiscing about the past seven years.  Leaving the dance-floor Harry and Hermione sank into seats amongst a large group of their friends, mostly from Gryffindor, they were remembering the Weasley twins' infamous departure in fifth year, laughing heartily at Ron's animated reliving of the incident, Hermione's eyes swept the remaining students.  They landed on a short, frilly dress, Pansy.  She was tugging impatiently on Draco's arm, Draco's eyes were sweeping the orchard in a way not unlike Hermione's had been a moment before.  They locked onto hers.  For a long second, something seemed to pass between them, then Harry, still in mid-guffaw draped his arm casually across Hermione's shoulders and planted a kiss to her temple.  Draco's jaw clenched, then relaxed slightly and he inclined his head in what was – defeat? – acceptance? Hermione gave him a tiny smile, which he returned.  Then with a lingering look at each other they turned to their respective partners.  Draco let himself be dragged away by a screeched Pansy and Hermione leant happily against Harry's chest and joined in a sing song of Weasley Is Our King.

**The End**


End file.
